


WiTHOUT LiMiT

by Diabolical Muffins (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Slow Build, canon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/Diabolical%20Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can wait for Walter. From what she's seen, he's completely worth it.</p><p>[A soulmate canon AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Short codas/added scenes and whatnot for each episode.
> 
> I'm really nervous about this because soulmate AUs are my one true love, and I think setting these low EQ geniuses in a universe where they have to deal with it, on some level, will be very interesting.
> 
> Don't know how long this will be, I may do more then one chapter per episode depending. 
> 
> Short first chapter is short, they'll get longer though.
> 
> Enjoy, let me know if you want more or if I should just cancel this series.

Paige stands in the dark, comforting quiet of her apartment, watching as Walter, brave and reckless Walter, says farewell to Ralph on his way out.  
  
In the back of her mind she can hear her mama telling her not to get involved with this man, look how the last one ended and don't forget about Pop-but she ignores it.  
  
She can still remember the butterflies that had swarmed in her stomach when she had grabbed him out in the alley, the warmth radiating down her arms and the soft, gentle glow she'd given off.  
  
They'd given off.  
  
Walter O'Brien is her soulmate.  
  
Paige rubs a thumb across her lower lip, smiling softly. He hadn't said a thing; not that she expected him to, after all she'd learned about him today.  
  
Humming softly under her breathe, she nods a final farewell to Walter and closes the door behind him.  
  
"Come on, sweetie," Paige turns her attention to her son. "It's past time for you to be in bed."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
She ruffles his hair once; watching with a sort of motherly pride and love as he disappears into his bedroom.  
  
She can do this. She can wait for Walter.  
  
From what she's seen, he's completely worth it.


	2. SiNGLE POiNT OF FAiLURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, cyclone. I'm baaaaack.
> 
> Not gonna lie; this chapter gave me trouble. I don't like 1x02 that much, but I knew I had to address it.
> 
> So I rewrote the Waige scene in the office after the cup smashing.
> 
> Didn't lift the lines from the episode, just wrote them how I thought they would be said in this 'verse; let me know what you think.
> 
> Also from here on the chapter titles will be the respective name of the episode they correspond to, unless I add filler chapters/instances when an episode sparks multiple chapters.
> 
> Enjoy~!

The case has them all up in nerves.

More specifically Walter, who clenches her heart when he smashes the cup all over the floor and then acts like nothing's wrong.

So she follows him upstairs.

"Don't tell me you're fine," Paige says, and crosses the room to sit on the desk in front of him. She can see he's bleeding some and her heart clenches. "Oh, Walter..."

"Stressing cases raise my level of irritability," He says simply, not even looking at her.

"Well, I would believe you, if you weren't off before we got this case," She reprimands him softly, pulling out the bandage she'd brought with her from her First Aid stash in the kitchen, peeling off the paper and smoothing the bandage over his hand. "The more vague and closed off you are, the more I'm going to pry," Paige continues when he just sits in silence.

"My sister was badly sick when we were little...this just reminds me of it."

She perks one eyebrow up. He is still avoiding her question; there's something he really doesn't want to talk about. Paige sighs internally and shakes her head.

"Well, you've got to pull together so this little girl can get better," She lays her hand over him, and doesn't pull it away for several seconds even when he tenses up.

"WALTER! WE'VE GOT SOMETHING!" Sylvester's voice cuts through the air; Walter's pulling away within seconds, exiting the office and clattering down the stairs.

Paige continues to sit on the desk, thinking about his hand under hers, the tingles that had raced through her body at the touch; if there'd been any doubts in her mind, any at all, that she and Walter are soulmates; that just clears her thoughts right up.

She gets off the desk when the letter catches her eye; scanning her eyes down the paper makes her body stiffen in shock and her mouth drop open, her eyes tearing just a bit.

Megan O'Brien. MS. Walter's sister. 

"Oh, Walter..." She bites at her lip and sets it down, squaring her shoulders. She has a job to do, she can muse over this later.

The door shuts with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatwritermojo


End file.
